Mobile computing devices allow a user to perform a variety of functions, including various forms of communication and computing. For example, some mobile computing devices are capable of accessing the Internet, executing gaming applications, playing videos and music, as well as providing functionality of a traditional cellular telephone. In some examples, users may use multiple computing devices to access and manage information. Such computing devices may communicate with one another using short range wireless communication to share information.